


Shut Up and Dance

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Break Up, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica just dumped Sam after 4 years together, he shouldn't be ready to move on so fast... but maybe for the right person he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Shut Up And Dance With Me (Walk the Moon) and this kinda happened...

Sam wasn’t much for going out after work. He didn’t like crowds, he wasn’t a big drinker, he didn’t like the dance music all the clubs played and he sure as hell didn’t like the musty, disgusting smell of the bars his brother frequented, so it was completely out of character for him to find himself in the middle of the closest bar to his apartment, five beers and a handful of shots deep. 

 

He wasn’t sure what drove him here, his week had crawled out off hell, sure, but he wasn’t one to drink away his problems, no that was his brother’s terrain, but after everything… he didn’t want to go home. 

 

He tapped the table, signaling for a refill, and scanned the crowd, half hoping to catch a mop of blonde hair. Maybe if he apologized. If he promised he’d put her first, maybe she’d take him back. He downed his tequila easily, well beyond the point that it burned, and went back to looking around. 

 

Logically he knew Jess was gone, he had put his work before her one too many times, she really did deserve better, but he loved her...and he was always a selfish bastard. He tapped the bar, closing his eyes against the wave of nausea that hit him. He should stop, he really should, but he didn’t want to. 

 

He picked up the shot glass, but next thing he knew, there was a hand on his, gently pushing it back to the bar. “What the hell,” Sam grumbled, following the arm to a short man standing in front of the bar. “Listen, buddy, I ain’t in the mood,” Sam slurred, giving what he hoped was a threatening glare.

 

The man just smiled, golden eyes twinkling, and took both of Sam’s hands. Sam grumbled, but followed his lead, leaving the shot glass on the bar and letting the pipsqueak guide him to the dance floor. He wasn’t sure how the midget was so graceful walking backwards, Sam was stumbling over his own feet, but the crowd seemed to part for tiny. 

 

“Who  _ are  _ you?” Sam mumbled as the man dragged him against his chest with a strength he shouldn’t possess. 

 

“They call me Gabriel, now shut up and dance.” The guy - Gabriel - ordered, beaming up at him, and Sam let himself be lead into a slow rocking dance, swaying precariously every time Gabriel let go of him.

 

“The name’s S-”

 

“Shut up,” Gabe ordered, guiding Sam into a more bouncy dance as the song changed. 

 

“I’m not in the bes-”

 

“Shut. Up.” Gabriel hissed, smiling playfully, and Sam shrugged, letting himself be dragged around the floor, not that he had much of a choice. 

 

Hours later Sam stumbled back to the bar, sweaty and laughing, Gabriel’s arm still wrapped around him for support. 

 

“You wanna get out of here?” Sam purred, smiling down at Gabriel, surprised he didn’t get cut off this time.

 

“I would  _ love  _ to, sasquatch, but we’re not gunna,” Gabe smiled sadly, “sleep on it, I’ll be here tomorrow, same time, come if you still want to.”

 

Sam nodded, confused, but then, everything about Gabriel was confusing. “Yeah, alright, do you at least wanna know my name?” Gabriel shook his head, gently pushing Sam’s shoulder as he pulled himself to his feet. 

 

“Tell me tomorrow, if you show,” and like that he was gone, swallowed whole by the churning crowd. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam doesn’t remember how he got home, or much of the previous night in general… He vaguely remembers being wrapped up in strong arms and spending the night hopping around, but of course that all takes a back seat to the agonizing pounding in his head. 

 

After a morning with his face in the toilet, an entire pot of coffee, and successfully managing to hold down a small breakfast, more memories of the night start filtering to his mind. Golden eyes, a brilliant smile, and for the first time in as long as he can remember - feeling like he belonged in his own skin. 

 

The more he remembered, the less the empty apartment bothered him, and the more he missed the other man. Gabriel. That was his name. Why hadn’t he gotten a number? 

 

He felt wrong… Jess had only dumped him yesterday, there was four years of history there, he didn’t even know this man, but… the second the clock struck nine that evening he was out the door and walking to the same dive as last night. 

 

He sat at the same stool as the night before, ordering a beer and scanning the crowd, looking for a different mop of blond this time. By the time he finished his third beer he was starting to panic, what if Gabriel didn’t show, was he making a fool of himself by even showing up? Maybe he should just go home…

 

Before the thoughts can go any further, there’s a warm hand on his arm, tugging him to the dance floor. “I didn’t think you’d show,” Gabriel’s voice flowed like honey over him, calming over every worry he had. “I’m glad you did,” he was speaking soft enough that Sam should barely be able to hear him over the noise around them, but he heard him loud and clear, it was like they were the only two on the  _ planet.  _

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sam whispered, not daring to raise his voice for fear it would break whatever spell was surrounding them. 

 

“You were here to get over something, presumably a bad break up, you were drunk,”

 

Sam shrugged, letting Gabriel lead them into a dance, just like he had the night before. “You’re right, my girlfriend of four years dumped me… I was pretty torn up, but you made me feel better… Good, even, and the fact you  _ didn’t  _ take advantage of my extreme drunkness sealed the deal.”

 

Gabriel smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist as a slower song started up, “I’m glad I could help, sasquatch!” He cheered, snapping the spell and sending the racket of the club crashing back over them.

 

“The name’s Sam, and I think you said something about coming home with me if I slept on it,” he purred, stepping back and taking Gabriel’s hands, leading him through the club exactly like Gabriel had done the night before. 

 

“Sam,” Gabriel murmured, letting Sam guide him out of the club and into the cool night, “I guess I did say that, didn’t I?” Sam nodded, leading Gabriel the short distance to his apartment, “you did, and I am getting your number before you vanish this time.”

 

“And what if I say no?” Gabriel asks, and Sam freezes in place, “I.. Then we’ll just.. I just thought…” 

 

Gabriel chuckled, snatching the key from Sam’s hand and unlocking the door, calmly letting himself in while Sam stood frozen in the hall. “Thought that since I didn’t jump your bones when you were drunk off your ass, and waited the extra day, that I wanted more than a hookup?” He asked, holding out his hand.

 

Sam nodded, shyly lacing their fingers together and letting Gabriel pull him inside. “Yeah, I’m sorry I…” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “cute and dumb” Sam looked down, pursing his lips. “I didn’t-”

 

“Gimme your phone,” Gabriel cut him off, and when Sam was too busy stammering a reply and staring at him with raised eyebrows, he dug it out of his pocket himself. “Ooh, big guy, thought so,” Gabe hummed, typing his name (with a few extra hearts) and number into the contacts and sending himself a text. 

 

“You’re… really confusing,” Sam mumbled after a minute, snagging his phone back and stuffing it in his pocket.

 

“And you are adorable and fun to mess with, now, are you taking me to bed or are we just talking? Cause I’m up for either, honestly,” he shrugged, wandering to the kitchen and digging around until he found a case beer. 

 

“You’re awfully comfortable in my home,” Sam mumbled, catching the beer that was tossed his way.

 

“Well, I plan on spending a lot of time here, might as well get comfortable,” he winked, and Sam cast him a skeptical look, opening his drink and taking a swig, “you sure about that? I hardly know you man.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, walking back into the living room and throwing himself gracelessly onto the couch. “Talk it is, look, Samsquatch, you came back tonight, you obviously want to see me in some capacity. 

 

“I’m interested in you, you’re interested in me, it doesn’t take rocket science to figure out we’re gonna be spending time together, and since I’m assuming you’ll be more comfortable at your place than mine…”

 

“Weirdest hookup ever,” Sam mumbled, but sat down next to him rather than kick him out, so that was a start. “Are you always like this?” 

 

Gabriel hummed, propping his feet on Sam’s lap, “pretty much, I’m also fantastic in the sack, fairly loaded, and have a killer sense of humor, I’m quite the catch you know,” he winked.

 

“And not lacking in self confidence,” Sam mumbled, absently rubbing his shin, “why me then? If you’re so great why choose the damaged guy drinking his feelings away at a dive bar?” 

 

Gabriel held up a finger, “one, don’t insult Friday’s I love it there,” another finger, “two, have you  _ looked  _ at yourself recently? Sure you might have some baggage but  _ damn _ .” Another finger, “and three… I don’t know,” he blushed, smiling shyly and watching Sam through his lashes. 

 

“I was just gonna watch you drink, you were hot but I wasn’t sure if it was worth it, seemed like whatever happened was pretty serious, but something about you… Then I had so much fun dancing with you I didn’t really wanna let you go but…” He shrugged, “I’m a selfish bastard, so I gave you the option and you came.”

 

“What would you have done if I didn’t show?” 

 

“Been pretty bummed, but like you said, we don’t really know each other. Probably would have moved on… Or spent the next few months trying to track you down… Doesn’t matter, you showed.”

 

Sam hummed, “guess you’re right, and that’s totally not creepy…” He set his beer on the coffee table, grabbing Gabriel’s legs and hauling him up onto his lap, earning an indignant squawk in the process. “But, since I am most definitely interested, and you’re so sure you’ll be around, how about we stow the talking?”

 

Gabriel smirked, downing the rest of his beer and dropping the bottle on the floor, “bring it, Samshine.”


End file.
